Aullando a la luna
by Kokoro Blackland Herondale
Summary: Ai… descubre una verdad espantosa y en busca de su historia se enamora de Jacob, un chico con el que tiene muchas cosas en común. Pero… ¿Cómo pelear contra el destino que le indica que él no está destinado a ser suyo? – OC/Jacob.
1. Lo que soy

_Los personajes de este capítulo son totalmente míos… más adelante integrare a los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

_

* * *

  
_

_--  
_

**Aullando a la luna**

**Capítulo**** I - Lo que soy.**

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

_Lo que soy es real, soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy._

_Deja que la luz, brille en mí. _

_Ahora si sé__ quién soy, no hay manera de ocultar lo que siempre he querido ser…_

_Lo que soy._

_**Lo que soy **__**– Demi Lovato.**_

_**--**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Volteé y miré por debajo de las escaleras, a mi extraña y particular familia:

Alexa, Coka y _mi Carla._

A veces no entendía como una simple mortal como yo podía vivir con tres vampiresas tan hermosas como ellas, pero así había sido mi suerte.

Me había cuestionado un millón de veces, si debían morderme y por fin ser como ellas. Pero las opiniones respecto a mi conversión diferían. Carla se había rehusado a que llevara una existencia como vampiresa. Mientras que por otro lado Coka, era más de la idea de convertirme. Alexa era neutral en ese tema, decía que cuando tuviera la madurez para entenderlo... yo tomaría la decisión.

Pero juro que a veces sentía que no había nada que pensar. El sólo recordar mi patética vida, me daba las pautas para ir y rogarles por una nueva existencia.

No se quienes son mis padres. Los muy infelices me habían abandonado a mi suerte por ahí, en algún rincón de la península de Olympic, en el oeste del estado de Washington. Realmente no estaba segura de eso, pero no podía impórtame menos.

Nada en mi era como debía de ser. Mi cumpleaños lo celebrábamos cada 29 de octubre, que fue el día en que _mi Carla_ me había encontrado.

Ella me contó que cuando me vio, un instinto maternal despertó en ella. Y al ver que estaba sola y abandonada como un perro, decidió hacerme parte de su vida. Mi nombre: Ai, se lo debo a ella.

¿Qué clase de nombre es Ai? Muchas veces me había reído de mi propio nombre, pero _mi Carla,_ siempre decía que era el nombre perfecto para mí. Ai significa amor en japonés. Y yo en secreto lo amaba.

"Mi familia" era lo único realmente valioso para mí. _Mi Carla,_ era lo más cercano a una mamá, de hecho yo así la consideraba. Y más la amaba cuando recordaba cómo me cantaba canciones y me contaba leyendas de la tribu nativo americana de la que se supone que yo provengo.

—_Mamita Carla._

—_Dime, __ Ai._

— _¿No me vas a contar otra historia Kiluite?_

_Carla sonrió tiernamente y se sentó en mi cama. A mis 8 años tenía muchas ansias del mundo y muchas más ansias por mis historias para dormir._

—_Es: Qui-leu-te._

—_Por eso Ki-lui-tte.—remarqué bien segura de mí misma._

_Carla rodó sus ojos y volvió a sonreírme._

—_Es importante que sepas bien de dónde vienes, es probable que lo necesites en un futuro._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Porque… quizás algún día quieras volver a tu casa._

—_Pero mi casa es contigo… y con mami Coka y mami Alexa._

—_Y nuestro sitio es contigo. Pero aun así es importante Ai, eres una Quileute. Nunca lo olvides. _

_Sonreí mostrando con inocencia los huequitos entre mis dientes. No entendía el significado de eso de ser Quileute, yo solo quería estar cerca de mis mamitas de ojos dorados. _

—_Vamos mamita Carla, cuéntame de nuevo la historia de que los Kiluuittes son descendientes de los lobos. Esa es mi favorita. _

_Vi a mi mamita tensar su perfecto rostro marfileño y hasta juro que la vi respirar más por necesidad, que por costumbre de fingir hacerlo, pero solo fueron segundos antes de que recuperara la serenidad en sus facciones y volviera a sonreírme. _

—_Sí, mi Ai, te contare la historia de los hombres que descendieron de los lobos, hombres que estaban tan en contacto con su madre tierra y con la naturaleza, hombres que…_

Sacudí mi cabeza y limpié la lágrima que amenazaba con brotar de mis parpados. Volví a ver por debajo de las escaleras. Coka peleaba con Alexa por el mando a distancia del televisor y _mi Carla_ sonreía por la escena delante del tablero de Monopoly.

¿Cuando había cambiado la relación con mis madres?

Ah… si.

El día que descubrí su naturaleza… vampiresas.

Me abracé a mí misma y me estremecí.

Las amo… juro que las amo. Pero me costó un increíble trabajo aceptar su condición.

_Tenía __trece años y corría por el bosque jugando a las escondidas con Carla. Alexa y Coka nos observaban sonrientes mientras brillaban bajo la luz del sol. Cada vez que estábamos al aire libre, las contemplaba anonadada._

—_Uno…_

_¿Por qué mi piel no resplandecía como las de ellas?_

—_Dos…_

_Siempre que preguntaba, me daban largas y se iban por la tangente. La única respuesta que yo llegué a formular fue que… algo en mi estaba mal. El patito feo. Como fuera… ese momento era de felicidad y no quería echármelo a perder pensando en cosas que no comprendía._

—_Cuatro…_

_Corrí con todas mis fuerzas esforzándome por encontrar un buen escondite. ¡Siempre me encontraban! Así que me estaba esforzando al doble por sorprenderlas esta vez._

—_Seis…_

_Brinqué un pequeño bache y divisé una pequeña cueva a unos cuantos metros. Vi el triunfo en ese perfecto escondite y corrí ansiosa. Estaba oscuro y algo tétrico, pero yo era valiente, a fin de cuentas… yo era descendiente de los lobos. Me adentré gateando y me escondí detrás de una piedra. _

_A los lejos escuché el diez de Carla y traté de controlar las risas que amenazaban con delatarme. Pero en vez de escuchar el silencio que esperaba, escuché un graznido y un feroz gruñido a mis espaldas. Volteé asustada y entre la oscuridad de la gruta y las luces que se colaban como caleidoscopios entre hoyuelos sobre el techo, distinguí a un gato de las montañas._

_Palidecí y sentí mis piernas flaquear. No, yo era valiente, necesitaba salir de allí. Luché contra mi propio miedo y corrí gritando. El animal aventó un zarpazo y me hirió en el brazo provocando que callera rondando a las afueras de la cueva._

_Me dolía… me dolía mucho._

_Lloré desesperada y con miedo. Quería ver a mis madres. Quería ver a mi mamita Carla. _

_Vi al animal dispuesto a convertirme en su cena cuando tres rugidos fuertes, poderosos y femeninos, hicieron que mi piel se erizara. Mis madres estaban paradas a mis espaldas. Mi Carla, volvió a rugir –mostrando sus perfecta dentadura- y en un segundo estaba tomando al gato del pescuezo y torciéndoselo. No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando el animal yacía muerto enfrente de mis expresivos ojos marrones._

_Eso… definitivamente no era normal._

—_Ai. Maldita sea ¿estás bien?—preguntó Coka con su rostro descompuesto._

—_Carla. Esta sangrando—confirmó Alexa examinándome el brazo._

—_Mi niña…—musitó mi Carla acercándose a mí, pero yo estaba aterrada. Sólo logré responder empujándolas en un intento de alejarme y llorando._

_Entre mis lágrimas divisé a una dolida Carla viéndome con un rostro indescriptible. Coka aventaba una que otra blasfemia tapándose la nariz y Alexa trataba de acercarse a paso sigiloso._

—_Ai, somos nosotras, siempre hemos sido nosotras—dijo Alexa dando tres pasos más._

_Asentí con la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme. Alexa se acercó a examinarme la herida. Pero solo fueron segundos antes de que se retirara._

—_No puedo. La sangre…_

—_Hazte a un lado—ordenó Carla empujándola y abrazándome en un gesto protector. —Yo me hare cargo. Váyanse de caza, les hará falta._

— _¿Y qué dices de ti?—preguntó Coka con el claro tono del sarcasmo._

—_Yo estoy bien. Yo siempre estaré bien para mi hija._

—_Por favor Carla. Somos vampiresas, nosotras…_

—_Vampiresas… —interrumpí en voz baja. Carla taladró a Coka con la vista y nadie dijo nada más._

_Mi __Carla se limitó a cargarme y llevarme a casa. Curó de mis heridas en silencio. Yo tampoco me había atrevido a mencionar nada. _

_Que iba a decir, si todo estaba claro. Bueno… eso no era cierto, había tantas cosas que quería saber._

_Esa noche exigí respuestas y me las dieron. Me contaron sus historias, el detalle de su "dieta vegetariana" y su naturaleza. Me atiborré de información, así que aturdida y adolorida me fui a dormir…_

_Desde esa noche… se habían acabado los cuentos._

_Dejaron de tratarme como su niña y empezaron a tratarme más como su hermana… -una muy débil por cierto- que como a su hija, y yo empecé a llamarlas por su nombre omitiendo el: mami, mamita o mamá._

Las lágrimas que estaban bañando mi rostro me regresaron a la realidad. Estaba furiosa conmigo misma. Nunca supe cómo manejar la situación. _Mi Carla_ decía que yo aprendería a sobre llevarlo ya que era una hermosa chica con un corazón tierno y amoroso.

¿Dónde estaban todas esas características que supuestamente formaban parte de mí ser?

¿Cómo podía ser hermosa aun lado de un grupo de bellas vampiresas?

¿Amorosa y tierna? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso con las ratas?

Alexa me decía que mi "mala actitud" era porque había entrado a la adolescencia. Pero con un demonio… juro que todo me irritaba y me ponía de mal humor.

A fin de cuentas, ¿Qué motivos tenía para estar de buen humor? No sabía nada de mi pasado, lo único que siempre había recordado era a esas tres vampiresas cuidándome. No tenía un apellido, no tenia recuerdos, la poca gente que conocía de mi edad siempre se quedaba atrás al cambiarnos de ciudad. No tenía ni un solo amigo.

No sabía nada de la vida. Siempre protegida. Siempre encerrada. Siempre…vacía…

_¿Así… o más patética?_

Toqué mi frente, estaba ardiendo… de nuevo. Era la tercera vez en la semana que me pasaba. Mi mal humor empeoraba así como la temperatura de mi cuerpo ascendía. Me regresé por las escaleras enfadada con el mundo y con la vida. Solo quería golpear algo y dejar que la frustración saliera de mi pecho…

Estampé la puerta de mi cuarto. Sabía perfectamente que mi familia lo habría escuchado y lo más probable es que en cuestión de minutos _mi Carla_ tocara mi puerta.

_Toc, Toc_

Bingo.

—Koko… mi niña ¿Estás bien? Te estamos esperando. — musitó mi Carla desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡Pero no tengo ánimos de jugar Monopoly el día de hoy!

— ¡Pero te encanta el Monopoly!

— ¡Creo que no más!— Ni el monopoly, ni el uno, ni el scrabble, ni ningún otro estúpido juego de mesa.

El silencio reinó en instantes. Conociendo a _mi Carla_, estaría preocupada pero me dejaría sola. Y si, a los segundos escuché como bajaba por las escaleras. Gracias a Dios se había resignado.

Me senté en el piso y podría jurar que escuchaba el latido precipitado de mi corazón. No sabía ni porque, pero estaba agitado… adolorido, como si estuviera expectante a algún nuevo acontecimiento. No entendía nada de lo que me pasaba. Quizás era mi coraje por habernos cambiado recientemente de domicilio. Apenas había hecho nuevos amigos en la escuela anterior cuando ya nos habíamos tenido que volver a mudar.

_¡Muchas gracias Coka!_

Coka, era la locochona y revoltona del grupo. En su última locura, se había acostado con mi maestro… fue obvio que él se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien con ella. Así que después de la regañiza de Alexa, decidieron que irnos sería lo mejor.

Resoplé molesta y volví a tocar mi frente. Seguía ardiendo. No quería decir nada. No quería preocuparlas. Ser la única de la familia que se enfermaba a veces podía ser vergonzoso y fastidioso. Aunque nada más vergonzoso que el primer día que tuve mi periodo…

Me tapé la cara, que conociéndome, estaría tapizada del más fuerte color carmesí que pudiese existir. Mi familia podía ser muy sabia en unas cosas, pero para otras… -¡Como que te expliquen qué rayos es la menstruación!-podían ser lo bastante torpes. Esa vez yo estaba en pánico, miré la sangre escurrirse por mis piernas cuando me desnudaba para una ducha. Había gritado tan fuerte que _mi Carla_ había corrido a mi encuentro y prácticamente derribado la puerta. Yo estaba muy asustada: Sangre y vampiros… no era como que la mejor combinación.

_Mi Carla_ había quedado en shock y la vi tartamudear. Hasta ese momento se les ocurrió comunicarme que había cierta etapa en la mujer en donde ovulaba y bla, bla, bla.

_¡Valientes maestras!_

Se habían justificado diciendo que ya no se acordaban de ese detalle. No pude culparlas, ellas tenían siglos sin tener que sufrir por cólicos o por tener que ir a comprar toallas sanitarias. Volví a resoplar.

Yo sabía que era la normal de la familia, pero me sentía como el bicho raro.

El coraje volvió a bullir en mi sangre. Aventé un puñetazo al piso y escuché un: ¡Crack!

_¡Oops!_

Me fijé en el suelo y vi una pequeña hendidura. Me sorprendí, y bastante. Por lo regular era una debilucha. Definitivamente estaba muy molesta como para agrietar el piso así de un golpe. Y aparte de todo me sentía mal… realmente muy mal. Sentía que el centro de mi pecho explotaría por combustión espontanea.

Me puse de pie y me aventé a la cama. Mis dientes comenzaron a castañear. ¿Tenia frio o calor? Volví a tocarme… estaba más que ardiendo, probablemente unos treinta y ocho o cuarenta grados. Si no bajaba la temperatura iba a convulsionarme. Me levanté ya asustada y corrí al baño de mi habitación. Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y me metí a la regadera. Abrí el agua fría a todo lo que daba y dejé que el líquido invadiera mi cuerpo.

Nada.

La temperatura seguía ahí. Me asusté muchísimo. Creí que lo más conveniente era tragarme mi orgullo y correr con mi familia. Pero el solo considerar esa idea me enfureció a sobremanera. Cerré el grifo y alcancé una toalla. Me la enredé en el cuerpo y corrí hasta la ventana para abrirla. Necesitaba el aire fresco de Utah al anochecer.

Cuando la abrí, el dolor en mi pecho se acrecentó lacerantemente. La temperatura caló en mi cerebro y por un momento dejé de pensar. Solo quería liberarme… dejarlo ir.

Sin pensar coherentemente cerré los ojos y salté de la ventana. De repente…

Fui libre.

No había más dolor. No existía más amargura envenenándome las ideas. Dejé que mis sentidos disfrutaran de todo. Podía oler la tierra mojada. Escuchaba el canto de las aves y hasta el marchar de las hormigas. Mis pies corrían como jamás lo había sentido. Me obligué a abrir los ojos y lo que vi me asustó.

No era yo. Era un animal…

Miré mis patas y analicé mi pelaje castaño… como mi cabello. Esta era yo.

El sol ya se había ocultado por completó y una hermosa luna empezaba a adornar el cielo. Instintivamente aullé. Fue como algo natural, instintivo. Volví a aullar…

Era una loba, esa era yo… y la comprensión de eso me dejo abrumada.

Totalmente abrumada.

* * *

**_Quizás les haya sacado un poco de onda, porque son todos OC, pero les aseguro que está relacionado con la historia de Meyer, y a partir del 3er capitulo veremos ya a sus personajes. No será una historia larga… pero la pensé mucho y adoré la idea. Espero le den una oportunidad… si no, no me importa… la seguiré escribiendo jojojo… Gracias por su amor y apoyo._**


	2. Seguir mi camino

_Los personajes de este capítulo son totalmente míos… más adelante integrare a los personajes de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**

--

**Aullando a la luna**

Por Kokoro Black

--

**Seguir mi camino**

Capítulo II

**--**

**

* * *

--  
**

_Tengo que irme y ser quien soy. Simplemente no pertenezco aquí, espero que lo entiendas._

_Quizás__ algún día encontraremos nuestro lugar en el mundo, pero hasta ese entonces…_

_Tengo que seguir mi camino._

_**Gotta go my own way – Vanessa Hudges & Zac Efron.**_

**--**

**

* * *

  
**

— ¿Estas enojada?

No estaba enojada. No, que va… solo quería comer galletitas y jugar a la casita con mi familia… ¡Por supuesto que estaba enojada! Volví a ver a Coka y sentí unas inmensas ganas de abrirle el estomago y sacarle las tripas. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa de que si estaba enojada?

— ¿¡Se puede saber por qué rayos nadie me había dicho que era una licántropa!? ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera sé si existe el término: licántropa!

—Ai—intervino Alexa. —Nosotras tampoco lo sabíamos. ¿Cómo se supone que sabríamos algo acerca de que eres una loba? Dile algo Carla.

Volteé a ver a _mi Carla_ y ella –que había estado como estatua- se animó a mirarme a los ojos.

—Sólo puedo decir que me da gusto que esté bien.

Mi corazón se oprimió. Había vagado sola por casi una semana desde mi conversión. Estaba aturdida y necesitaba huir por un momento. Como era de esperarse, mi familia me buscó con locura hasta dar con mi paradero en Palm Spring, cercas de San Diego. _Mi Carla_ probablemente había estado preocupada.

—Miren… esto es totalmente extraño. Según los cuentos y las películas, ustedes y yo somos enemigos naturales.

—Sabes que no somos tus enemigos. —se apresuró en contestar Carla. — Tú eres como nuestra hija. Jamás te haríamos daño.

—Ni yo a ustedes. Pero necesito respuestas. No puede ser que de la noche a la mañana me convierta en loba así como así. Debe de haber un motivo…

—Y lo hay.

Coka y Alexa voltearon a ver a Carla confundidas. Su reacción no era muy diferente a la mía.

—Tú… lo sabías. — musité sin voz. Había sido traicionada por mi propia _madre_.

—No exactamente. No pensé que te convertirías en una loba. Pero si conozco tus raíces.

—Quileute… —susurré.

— ¿Recuerdas la leyenda que te contaba cuando niña?

—Los hombres que se convertían en lobo…

—Sí. —Carla se removió un poco incomoda y dio un paso hacía mi. Las dos arrugamos la nariz.

—Apestas.

—Pues tú no hueles precisamente a rosas— musitó _mi Carla_ en un intento de sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Volteó con Alexa y con Coka y les lanzó una mirada furtiva. Ellas se limitaron a asentir y se marcharon. —Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Asentí y me senté en un tronco. Me sentía rara. Mi cabello estaba desmarañado, mis ropas desaliñadas y prácticamente destrozadas. Había destruido varias camisetas y blusas en el proceso de "entrar en fase", ahora primero me desnudaba antes de hacerlo. Pero no era debido a mi apariencia por lo que me sentía así, si no porque sentía que lo que iba a escuchar cambiaria mi vida… para siempre.

—Hablemos.

El marfileño rostro de _mi Carla_ se tensó un poco. Y después como que se relajó y dejó salir el aire que -no me había dado cuenta- había acumulado sin necesidad en sus pulmones.

—Desciendes de una familia de metaformos…

— ¿Desciendo? ¿Eso significa que sabes quién es mi familia?

—Podría decirse que sí.

Empecé a ver todo rojo. El coraje me invadió por entero y tuve que controlarme a sobremanera para no entrar en fase y echármele encima a _mi Carla_.

— ¿Qué fregados significa el: "podría decirse que si"? Tú sabes cuánto anhelaba saber algo de mi pasado. Cuanto me despreciaba a mi misma al creerme sin origen. Sí, me dijiste que era Quileute, ¿pero eso qué? Quiero respuestas… las necesito.

—Te contare una historia Ai, no creo que te guste mucho y no quiero que nos catalogues a todos iguales…

— ¿A todos?

—A los vampiros.

Mi piel se erizó y saqué a relucir mis dientes ante una reacción que me fue imposible evitar. _Mi Carla_ se encogió un poco y su rostro abatido me contempló unos segundos antes de continuar.

—Yo venía llegando de mi viaje de oriente. Había ido sola porque necesitaba un tiempo para mí. A pesar de tener a Coka y a Alexa me sentía extremadamente sola. Quería pensar… un tiempo para encontrarme y encontrarle sentido a esta existencia. Pues había quedado de encontrarme con mis hermanas en Forks, un pueblo en la península de Olympic en donde llueve constantemente y era perfecto para andar a la luz del día. Sólo que… no duramos ni una semana ahí.

—Supongo que eso tiene que ver conmigo ¿verdad?

—Sí. El mismísimo día de mi regreso a los Estados unidos, vagaba por los bosques cuando me encontré una escena fuera de lo normal. Una hermosa mujer de piel blanca corría junto a un hombre de tez morena. Cargaban a un bebe en brazos y aprecian huir aterrados. Quise acercarme a ayudarlos. Pero estaban heridos y su sangre me llamaba. No quería cometer una locura así que mantuve mi distancia. Cuando menos me di cuenta el hombre había desaparecido. Si yo no había sido capaz de verlo, sólo podía significar que otro vampiro estaba en escena.

Me dejé caer al suelo aturdida. Mis padres habían sido asesinados… por vampiros. El aire me faltó y sentí que el cielo se me venia encima.

—Sé cómo debe de sonar esto Ai, pero… sí. El primero en morir fue tu padre. Seguí a tu madre y la escuché llorar histérica. Estaba muy herida y no podía correr más, pero te tenía tan aferrada a su pecho... parecía tan fuerte aunque se estuviera desmoronando. No pude evitar acercarme y ella me vio. Fue un momento extraño e incomodo. Pensé que gritaría pero en vez de eso me pidió que me acercara. Yo obedecí aguantando la respiración, su sangre olía demasiado bien como para pasarme por desapercibido. —guardo silencio de repente.

— ¿La mataste tú?—pregunté con pánico.

— ¡Oh, no! ¡Claro que no! Te dije que solo cuando era neófita había probado sangre humana y es verdad.

Suspiré aliviada. No hubiera podido soportar que mi Carla hubiera sido la asesina directa de mi madre. Ella retomó la calma y prosiguió:

—Tu madre en agonía, me dijo: _Cuida de mi hija… es toda una Quileute. La sangre de los lobos corre por sus venas al igual que la sangre de mi esposo. Es fuerte, no te causara problemas. El frio, está cerca, por favor llévatela dejos._ —Se acercó a mí a paso sigiloso. —Te juró que pensé en llevármela, pero su corazón apenas latía y si ella llegaba a verme más de cerca o a tocarme, quizás se hubiera dado cuenta que yo también era una fría…

— ¿Fría?

—Vampira.

—Ah… o sea que tú simplemente llegaste, me tomaste y la dejaste morir…

— ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Ai? Tu madre no tenía esperanzas. El vampiro probablemente iría a buscarla. Tú eras la que más probabilidades tenía de vivir, además que verte le dio sentido a mi vida. Has sido como mi hija. Juro que te amo como a una.

Empecé a llorar imaginándome la escena. _Mi Carla_ tomándome a toda prisa y corriendo. Dejando atrás a ese despiadado vampiro que se había comido a mi mamá.

—Ai… quise hacer lo mejor para ti. Busque información de los Quileutes por los alrededores de La Push. Sólo pude averiguar antiguas leyendas de que descendían de los lobos. Una vez había oído por ahí que había unos hombres que eran metaformos… hombres y lobos a la vez. Me dio la impresión de que eras descendiente de ellos, pero jamás creí que tú te convertirías en loba.

— ¿Y no consideraste dejarme en La Push? Quizás tenía más familia ahí.

—Sí lo pensé… pero no pude hacerlo. Eras tan hermosa, tan dulce… no pude, Ai. Eras todo lo que siempre había deseado… una familia, ser madre. Sé que fui egoísta y lo siento. Pero te amo…

—No puedo creerte—chillé con voz ahogada. —Yo no puedo creerte. Quien ama no daña… y tú me has dañado al por mayor.

—No, Ai… veo que no conoces nada del amor.

—No. No conozco nada de nada y es por eso que no puedo seguir a su lado. Tengo que irme. — musité antes de darle la espalda.

Ella se acercó a gran velocidad y me agarró del hombro.

—Suéltame. —me zafé de su agarré con facilidad y me regocijé por dentro porque por primera vez, era igual de fuerte que ella. —Necesitas dejarme ir. Yo también tengo mucho que pensar.

—No, Ai…

—Tengo que irme. No pertenezco aquí… déjame encontrarme.

—Pero… —Sé que quería decirme algo más. Pero se quedo callada. Dejó salir el aire que tenía acumulado en sus pulmones y me vio a los ojos. —Ve hija mía… ve y espero encuentres lo que buscas.

La miré con lágrimas y mi corazón se oprimió.

—Sólo quiero encontrarme a mi misma. — dije, antes de inevitablemente entrar en fase.

Mi madre me vio maravillada. Ni parecíamos enemigas. Sólo asintió antes de que le diera la espalda y corriera en dirección a la La Push. En dirección a mi origen… en dirección a las respuestas.

***

Correr por el bosque tranquilizaba mis nervios, pero no a mi corazón que latía frenético y adolorido. A punto de estallar… a punto de doblegarme por el sufrimiento. Corrí como jamás creí que podría correr. No sabía si dar gracias o maldecir mi nueva condición. Sólo sabía que mi vida había dado un giro de 360º y estaba demasiado aturdida como para asimilarlo todavía.

Corrí mucho y me permití disfrutar del aire y de la sensación de la maleza en mis pies… mejor dicho patas.

_Tardaría en acostúmbrame a esto._

Aullé con melancolía y cascabeleé en mi corrido. Llegué a tierras desconocidas.

Me paré de repente y me dejé caer en el suelo. Cerré los ojos y por un momento… me sentí en paz conmigo misma.

* * *

_**Hola a todos^^ Ya en el siguiente capi veremos a mi Jake… jojojo. Bueno… las amo mucho^^**__** ¿Aullidos para esta lobita Alpha?**_


	3. El comienzo de algo nuevo

_**Summary:**_ Ai… descubre una verdad espantosa y en busca de su historia se enamora de Jacob, un chico con el que tiene muchas cosas en común. Pero… ¿Cómo pelear contra el destino que le indica que él no está destinado a ser suyo? – OC/Jacob.

_**Disclaimer:** Algunos de los personajes son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer_

* * *

**Aullando a la luna**

**Capítulo III – El comienzo de algo nuevo**

**

* * *

**

_Esto puede ser el comienzo de algo nuevo._

_Se siente tan bien estar aquí contigo._

_Y ahora mirando en tus ojos, siento en mi corazón…_

_El comienzo de algo nuevo._

_**Start of something new – Vanessa Hudges & Zac Efron.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Abrí los ojos algo confundida. Estaba en mi forma humana y tenía piedras incrustadas en la piel desnuda. Me reprendí mentalmente por no cuidar mi última transformación. No traía más ropa conmigo así que tenía que cuidarme de andar de exhibicionista por ahí.

Miré a mi alrededor y el viento me golpeó agradablemente en la cara. El aire era fresco y al chocar con la ardiente piel me dieron unos deliciosos escalofríos. Examiné de nuevo el ambiente poniendo más atención a mi entorno y me percaté de que aunque no conocía el sitio, sentía una extraña sensación de estar cerca de casa. Había corrido hasta ahí por puro instinto, guiándome por el viento y la misma tierra.

Paré oreja y escuché agua correr. Me acerqué a toda prisa y me encontré con un pequeño arroyo. Sonreí y me acerqué feliz de poder darme una manita de gato... ¿o no sería más bien de lobo? Como fuera, me había quedado dormida en la tierra así que parecía pordiosera.

Acuné mis dos manos y cogí un puñado de agua para refrescarme el rostro. El líquido era frío pero no tuve ningún inconveniente, era grandioso sentirlo así. Estaba tan ensimismada en la ricura del agua abrasándose en mi piel que no me percaté en la persona que me observaba a mis espaldas.

Oí un crujir de las ramas y lo olí. Era un humano… podía escuchar su corazón martillando en el pecho. Fantástico estaba exponiendo mi trasero al aire y aquella persona ya me estaba conociendo hasta el apellido. Respiré y fingí no percatarme de su presencia, pero me medio zambullí boca abajo para evitar que siguiera observándome. Como era un arroyo, no era muy profundo pero por lo menos bastó para poder tapar mi desnudez. Escuché que la persona se acercaba así que decidí permanecer en la misma posición. Siempre había sido buena aguantando la respiración y ahora con mi condición de licántropa había mejorado considerablemente. Agudicé mis oídos y escuché a la figura que probablemente observaba el arroyo, buscándome.

Mis sentidos se dispararon y me sentí amenazada, quizás era un maldito violador o un psicópata, como fuera, no iba a ser fácil para él poder tocarme siquiera un cabello. Cuando escuché sus pasos en el borde del arroyo, saqué la mano abruptamente y lo jalé en mi dirección.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa y me coloqué en su regazo, colocando mis piernas a cada lado de su torso. Me importó poco que viera mis pechos al aire, tenía toda la adrenalina disipada y sólo pensaba en descuartizarlo y quizás cenármelo en la noche.

—¡Tranquila! ¡No voy a hacerte nada!

Lo miré impactada. Era un chico moreno con el semblante más abatido que pudiese imaginarme… parecía distante y al mismo tiempo estaba ahí mirándome fijamente con sus ojos oscuros. Su respiración estaba acelerada como la mía y no parecía forzar mi agarré. Por un momento la vergüenza regreso a mi ser y me torné granate. Me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude y corrí para ponerme detrás de un arbusto.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Quién demonios eres?

Él se sentó un poco aturdido, sacudió su melena mojada -que cayó graciosamente alrededor de su rostro- y después escrutó mi mirada acusadora.

—Más bien yo debería de hacer las preguntas. ¿Por qué demonios estás desnuda? ¿Qué haces en pleno bosque… sola?

—Tú primero —grité.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Black y créeme que no quiero nada de ti—dijo con voz ronca. No supe porque, pero eso de que no quería nada de mí no se lo creí. Sobre todo por como se le oscurecieron los ojos y su boca parecía seca a pesar de estar mojado de cuerpo entero con el agua del arroyo. —Vas tú. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Ai.

—¿Ai? —preguntó el moreno con sorna. —Es un nombre poco común.

—Sí, es japonés. Mi ma… Mi Carla, lo escogió para mí.

—¿Quién?

—Larga historia—hice un desdén con la mano.— ¿Por qué me seguías?

—No te seguía. Sólo estaba preocupado. No es muy normal que digamos que una chica bonita como tú, ande desnuda por ahí.—terminó él, con el ceño fruncido.

Mi corazón se estremeció. ¿Chica bonita? Nunca nadie me había dicho eso… bueno, no fuera de mis madres, pero eso no contaba. De hecho si lo meditaba bien, nunca había platicado fuera de una escuela con un hombre. Y Dios bendito y adorado, ese sí que era un hombre.

Me lo comí prácticamente con la mirada. Medité cada una de sus facciones y de verdad no pude evitar darme cuenta de lo hermoso que era. Pero así como hermoso era, su rostro no mostraba más que desanimo y desasosiego.

—¿Y tú? —recorrí su delicioso torso desnudo y me mordí los labios. Él me observó con curiosidad y rápidamente recupere la compostura.—Digo, tú también estas semi-desnudo y en medio del bosque.

—Huía —contestó secamente.—Pero ya no más.

Me sentí identificada en cierta forma con ese chico semi-desnudo y abatido. Yo había huido de mi familia dispuesta a encontrarme a mí misma y a mí verdadero origen. Además que la tristeza en sus ojos no debía de ser muy distinta a la mía.

—Yo también. Huí, pero a diferencia contigo, sigo haciéndolo.

Jacob sonrió levemente y dio un paso en mi dirección. En seguida me tapé más en el arbusto y se carcajeó.

—Prometo no acercarme más de lo debido. Hasta donde tú lo consideres apropiado. Además ya no sé que tanto te tapas si ya te vi… todo—terminó con voz ronca.

Mi corazón martilleó como loco. Ese hombre disipaba mis hormonas. Su sonrisa, su mirada oscura, ese rostro dolido, su cuerpo de ensueño, no sabía exactamente que era, quizás era todo el conjunto, el caso es que ese chico me tenía en la lela, babeando como nunca lo había hecho. Tardé unos segundos en recuperarme y poder contestarle.

—Pero eso fue un accidente, accidente que no volverá a ocurrir.

Jacob se carcajeó y dio otro paso adelante.

—Si tú lo dices… A. Si tú lo dices.

—¿A?

—Ai es raro. Prefiero llamarte A.

—Mi nombre es lo suficientemente corto como para necesitar un apodo. Y "A" es sólo una letra, ¡Ni siquiera cuenta como apodo!

—Pues vete acostumbrando a él.

—¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?

—Sí, sólo porque yo lo digo. De hecho todo lo que digo por lo regular es genial.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Me crucé de brazos y entrecerré los ojos.

—Te han dicho que tú ego es enorme.

—Y no es lo único enorme…

Me sonrojé y rodeé los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de conversaciones y menos con chicos. Mordí mis labios mientras él daba otro paso. Algo dentro de mí, algo salvaje y primario me decía que lo dejara avanzar, que lo dejara tomarme y que me ayudara a borrar cada una de mis dudas y tristezas. Definitivamente había visto muchas telenovelas. Quién me decía que él querría hacerme todas esas cosas con las que fantaseaba…

—¿No sabes si hay algún pueblo por aquí? Necesito algo de ropa.

—Sí, estamos muy cercas de La Push.

—¿La Push? Lo logré. —musité entre incrédula y feliz.

—¿Lograste qué?

—Llegar. Vengo desde muy lejos buscando La Push.

Jacob se puso rígido y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres llegar a La Push?

¿Debía de contarle la verdad? Obvio no lo de que era una chica lobo, sino que mi familia era de ahí. Y de repente lo medité al recordar las palabras de Mi Carla: "_Busque información de los Quileutes por los alrededores de La Push. Sólo pude averiguar antiguas leyendas de que descendían de los lobos. Una vez había oído por ahí que había unos hombres que eran metaformos… hombres y lobos a la vez."_ Si era un gen que se daba entre Quileutes era probable que no fuera un secreto para su gente.

—Dices que eres de La Push, eso significa que tú eres un Quileute, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contestó secamente.

—¿Has escuchado de la leyenda de que la gente de ahí se convierte en lobo? —pregunté para sondear su reacción.

Lo vi palidecer un momento y se acercó fieramente hasta mi arbusto. Me sorprendí y me quedé congelada sin poder reaccionar. Agarró mi brazo con fuerza y me acercó a su duro cuerpo. Me cohibí por mí desnudez, pero su bravía mirada hizo que lo olvidara al instante.

—¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Para qué quieres saber sobre esa leyenda?

—Suéltame. Me estás lastimando.

—Dímelo.

—¡Que me sueltes!

Forcejeé contra él y me sorprendí al ver que igualaba mi fuerza. Al parecer el también lo notó y apretó el agarré. Me enfurecí.

—¡Maldita sea, suéltame ! —grité, convulsionándome.

Mi pecho ardía, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar. Había perdido el control.

—Pero qué…

—Aléjate. —ordené cuando sentí que era imposible detenerme.

Jacob dio dos pasos atrás y sucedió lo inevitable. Me convertí en loba, mi pelaje castaño estaba erizado y mis afilados dientes resplandecieron. Gruñí en su dirección y me quedé impactada cuando lo vi saltar y convertirse también en lobo.

¡Por todo lo bueno y santo, Jacob era un lobo!

¡Era como yo!

Por un momento la alegría quiso invadirme pero Jacob gruñó en mi dirección y saltó en mi contra. Respondí fiera y orgullosa. Necesitaba demostrarle que podía hacerle frente.

Aventé un zarpazo y él lo esquivó. Chasqueó la lengua y me mordió un lomo. Aullé un quejido y le mordí una oreja. Nos dimos de zarpazos y mordidas hasta que rodamos y Jacob quedo arriba de mí. Nos quedamos viendo un momento sin hacer nada, no íbamos a probar nada dándonos de mordidas y golpes así que decidí salir de fase.

Mi cuerpo desnudo quedó debajo de su peluda complexión y lo miré sin miedo.

—Creo que ya sabes porque sé de los Quileutes y él porque necesito llegar a La Push.

El lobo me escrutó un momento y también salió de fase. Su candente cuerpo desnudo estaba sobre el mío como si fuéramos íntimos amantes. No supe que decir o hacer así que simplemente le sostuve la mirada. Jacob tomó mis dos manos y las puso arriba de mi cuerpo como para asegurarse de que no lo atacaría. Estaba desnuda y completamente a su merced.

—¿No podías haber empezado por ahí? —me reprochó.

—¡Que madres! Yo que carajos iba a saber que tú también eras un lupino. Podrías haberme tomado por loca.

—Creo que hago eso.

—Pues tú no eres como que lo más cuerdo del mundo. Aun no te has bajado de mí.

—¿Te molesta? No me habías pedido que me bajara. De hecho no tienes cara de que quieras que me quite.

Su boca estaba tan cerca de la mía. Sentí toda su respiración acariciarme en la piel. Me estremecí por entero.

—¿Te han dicho que eres un idiota?

El brillo especial que lo iluminaba en ese momento se fugó, como si una sombra de gran peso lo hubiese envuelto. Me miró directamente a los ojos.

—Sí —contestó—. Más veces de las que me hubiese gustado escucharlo.

Me reproché a mi misma por preguntarle eso. Porque fuera lo que fuera, su rostro volvía a ser el mismo abatido de momentos anteriores.

—Lo siento.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque te recordé algo que te hace triste.

—No es algo… es alguien.

Mi pecho ardió y traté de ignorar los escalofríos que sentía por culpa de la opresión de su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, pero más que nada por la afirmación de que había alguien en su vida tan importante como para provocarle esa clase de mirada. ¿Algún día un chico me dedicaría una mirada como la que Jacob le dedicaba al fantasma de esa persona?

—¿Una chica?

—Sí.

—¿Te gustaría contarme?

Jacob soltó mis manos y como que se dio cuenta realmente en la posición en la que estábamos porque tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse y de toser frenéticamente. Se retiró nerviosamente y me dio la espalda.

Ese acto me dio una fabulosa vista de su precioso culo.

—En realidad no —. Contestó de repente.

—Entiendo —me puse de pie sin perder vista de su físico. —No me conoces, no hay forma de que confíes en mí.

—No es eso —musitó entre dientes. —Es que simplemente no quiero hablar de eso.

Me valió un comino que estuviéramos desnudos, me acerqué a él y puse una mano en su hombro.

—Está bien, no necesitas justificarte conmigo. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a La Push y nos conseguimos algo de ropa?

—Me parece una magnífica idea.

Volteó de reojo a verme y me dedicó una sonrisa. Suspiré nerviosa. ¿Sería posible que existiera el amor a primera vista? Quizás la alta altura de mi cuerpo me estaba jugando una mala pasada. Jacob Black y yo no nos conocíamos de nada. Era imposible que a mí me pudiese gustar… ¿o no? Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de olvidar las malditas incoherencias que me acongojaban.

Jacob tembló y en un segundo ya estaba en cuatro patas. Por supuesto que no pensaba quedarme atrás y también entré en fase. Aullé feliz de no sentirme sola y de saber que esta nueva etapa de mi vida podía compartirla con alguien más.

Los afilados colmillos de Jacob me devolvieron la sonrisa y me aulló en respuesta.

"Es por la derecha" —escuché en mi mente.

"Por todo lo bueno y santo, me estoy volviendo loca"

"No, me estas escuchando a mí. De hecho estás reconociéndome como tú Alpha"

"¿Mi Alpha?"

"Por lo regular los lobos andamos en manada, y cada manada es liderada por un Alpha. Al seguirme a mí, me estas otorgando ese lugar"

"Genial, más puntos a tu ego"

"Algo así"

"¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con que te oiga en mi mente?"

"Lo tiene que ver todo. Si estamos en la misma manada, podemos escucharnos todos nuestros pensamientos entre sí"

"¿Todos?"

"Sí"

Eso me aterró. Y si pensaba algo que no debía… algo como el maravilloso culo de Jacob.

Escuché una carcajada estruendosa en mi mente e inmediatamente vi a un lupino Jacob Black corriendo dirección al norte.

"Maldita sea, me escuchó"

"Fuerte y claro"

Corrí a toda prisa y traté de poner mi mente en blanco. Era una soberna idiota.

La risita de Jacob volvió a inundar mi mente. Lo ignoré y traté de subirle el ritmo a mis patas. Alcancé a mi Alpha y corrí a su lado, lomo con lomo. Una paz me recorrió por entero.

Era el inicio de algo nuevo, me sentía muy bien de estar con él, y en ese momento mirando sus ojos, sentí en mi corazón, que realmente estaba iniciando algo nuevo.

* * *

_**¡Por fin Ai conoció a Jacob! ¡Wiiiii! Espero les haya gustado el encuentro ¿aullidos para esta lobita alpha?**_


End file.
